


pillow(s don't) talk

by ttalgi (uyu)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 13:31:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7642564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uyu/pseuds/ttalgi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i spent like three hours on 1.6k words. this is the life hold on tight. don't mind the ending.</p>
    </blockquote>





	pillow(s don't) talk

**Author's Note:**

> i spent like three hours on 1.6k words. this is the life hold on tight. don't mind the ending.

Kyungsoo isn't exactly "living the life", and he only realizes this when he gets back home one stressful night after his shift at the grocery shop.  

He didn't know juggling between being a successful college student and trying to get some money to pay off the bills would be this hard, and of course that his step-brother had warned him and given him advice on how not to lose his mind, but Kyungsoo has never been one to listen to Baekhyun because he's annoying with his "I'm two years older than you, listen to me" talk and only gives Kyungsoo reasons to kill him every time he opens his mouth. He wishes he had taken his words to heart, though, because now Kyungsoo's head is palpitating and he feels like throwing himself in front of oncoming traffic and end it all, right there, right then.

After a forty five minute long bus ride, Kyungsoo arrives home and he's never been happier to see the crappy building with even crappier apartments. All he can think of is pushing the door open (because it gets stuck and he doesn't have the time to call a handyman or to remind Chanyeol, his roommate, to call the handyman himself), get rid of his pants and throw himself on whatever looks the most comfortable, so he can take a quick nap or maybe sleep forever, never waking up, not even to pee or drink water. He'll die sleeping.

Kyungsoo thinks that, somewhere between trying to get the door to open and lazily taking off his shoes, he somehow died and decided to drag his soulless body to the TV room (because there's no way that a space no bigger than two square meters could be considered a living room), flop onto the couch and rest his head somewhere comfy, closing his eyes and letting the world shut down for a moment.

 

*

 

Chanyeol is in trouble. Deep, deep trouble. He'd like to refer to it as the Kyungsoo is Sleeping on Me trouble.

He had been lying on the couch, peacefully watching some American sitcom that he couldn't understand without the subtitles but he laughed every time the moment seemed correct, enjoying the moment of solitude he'd gotten for being home earlier than his roommate, when suddenly the door to the apartment is thrown rather violently against the wall and he hears two shoes dropping and-- oh, Kyungsoo's home. That's no biggie, you see, because Chanyeol is aware that Kyungsoo works his butt off to excel in his classes and be able to pay his half of the rent - Kyungsoo deserves a pat on the back and maybe one big chocolate chips cookie.

What does throw him off for a moment is the sudden weight on his body and how Kyungsoo -- inexpressive, only-talks-to-Chanyeol-to-complain-about-empty-milk-cartoons-in-the-fridge Kyungsoo -- is snuggling into him like he was born to do that. Usually, Chanyeol is up to some good cuddles and would never complain, but when did this happen? They only exchange text messages to talk about whose turn it is to cook or to do the dishes, and most of the time they don't actually see each other, so...?

Chanyeol thinks Kyungsoo isn't even aware of what he's done--or is doing--and all he can do is hold his breath because he's a dumbass like that and stare at the wall next to the TV. He plans on keeping that up for as long as he can.

But then Kyungsoo nuzzles into his neck and Chanyeol is ticklish as hell.

"What are you doing underneath me, Park Chanyeol?" Though Kyungsoo's voice is serene and quiet, there's an underlying tone of a very weak threat in it.

"You- you kind of, like, lied on me? I don't—”

Kyungsoo hums a little and then huffs, very softly like he's exhaling all of his worries. "Okay, good talk, now shut up and let me sleep."

What.

"But—" Chanyeol, for some reason, keeps his voice as low as Kyungsoo's. Whispers have never been his cup of tea, instead opting for being as loud as he can, but Kyungsoo...

"Listen, my head is pounding and you're a very tall person. I know tall people are good cuddling buddies. So cuddle me."

"Wha-"

"I said cuddle me, not talk to me. Pillows don't talk."

Alright, he can do that. Chanyeol knows he can do that. He just gotta--okay--he's gotta relax and lay back a bit so Kyungsoo can be more comfortable and, according to his experience of cuddling tiny people, Chanyeol has to wrap his arms around him and just hold him. Of course, when hugging other tiny people, his heart had never been crazy like this before. He likes to think that Kyungsoo just intimidates him and it's not because he looks like an angel right now, with his usual frown disappearing and leaving just almost invisible lines between his eyebrows.

He'll stop being stupid and let Kyungsoo sleep on him for as long as he needs, focus on the sitcom and obviously not running his hand up and down Kyungsoo's back in a way that should be soothing. He's not going to do that.

However (and please be aware of the several (invisible) exclamation points following that word), because Chanyeol is _Chanyeol_ , instead of trying to see what else is laugh worthy on TV, his eyes fixate on Kyungsoo and Kyungsoo only. Never in his life would have Chanyeol thought that Kyungsoo could be just so beautiful whenever he wasn't worried about jammed doors, dirty tables or empty refrigerators. Somehow, Kyungsoo feels, to Chanyeol, like he fits perfectly into his life at that moment and he wouldn't want anything else.

 

*

 

A ten minute nap soon becomes a twenty minute nap that is now a forty minute nap that Kyungsoo took on Chanyeol's chest so comfortably and warm that he doesn't even mind the sweaty, uncomfortable jeans he's been wearing the whole day. He fights against the need of snuggling even closer to Chanyeol and sleeping for five more minutes, and opens his eyes to see an ugly shade of beige. The couch. He hears a slight chuckle and feels it rumble against him. Chanyeol.

Chanyeol... Chanyeol... Chanyeol...

Chanyeol?

Chanyeol!

...FUCK, CHANYEOL?!

Slightly startled and a little bit embarrassed (read: completely embarrassed, from head to toe), Kyungsoo lifts his head from the spot he had been resting it on and is faced by Chanyeol's face, with a tiny Chanyeol smile and a very Chanyeol glow that only Chanyeol can have at 8p.m. after morning classes and dealing with infants in a library for two hours in the evening.

Clearing his throat, Kyungsoo decides to break the silence that only felt awkward to him. "Uh..."

Chanyeol looks like he's on _loading..._ mode with elevator music playing softly in the background, until he frowns slightly and Kyungsoo doesn't want him to ever frown. Not slightly, not fully, not even think about frowning. Chanyeol's cheery face wasn't made for that kind of sour, worried expression.

"Wanna talk about the reason why you decided to nap on me?" Chanyeol finally asks with one of his big hands rubbing Kyungsoo's back and, somehow, that pushes him to complain.

So, Kyungsoo groans and sits up (on Chanyeol's lap, mind you, as if he had done that plenty of times. But it's not like he had slept on Chanyeol before either, right?), leans back on the couch with Chanyeol eyeing the left side of Kyungsoo's face, and just spills everything.

He tells Chanyeol about Mr. fucking Wu and how he thought it'd be funny to evaluate them on a topic they had only reviewed once, the day before, on which Kyungsoo had had many unanswered doubts because Mr. Wu hates him. Then Kyungsoo complains about how his homework ("the one that me and Jongdae, you know, the kid that came over for like three nights in a row and drank all your apple juice, worked so hard on,") had been ruined by this useless freshman that reminded him so much of his step-brother ("like, it was in my instinct to tell him to choke. I didn't even feel bad about that. I wanted to circumcise him."). And, just because he had it all bottled up in him, Kyungsoo might have cried a little when telling Chanyeol about how awful the day at the grocery store had been, and how he didn't even want to think of plastic or paper bags for a year.

"We'll use the recycle ones, don't worry." Chanyeol smiles at him, one hand comfortably on Kyungsoo's thigh and while his other arms rests behind Kyungsoo, his forefinger drawing soothing circles on his shoulder.

Now, Kyungsoo doesn't want to be sappy and emotional, because that is so _not_ like him, but he feels so warm inside and there's something about Chanyeol that he never got the chance to see until today, and it makes him feel giddy. So he giggles. Outright giggles spilling from his lips right in front of Chanyeol, who, until now, only knew Kyungsoo's default Single Mom of 7 mode. And it must feel like a breath of fresh air for Chanyeol too, because his laugh is a deep contrast to Kyungsoo's relieved little snickering and it just feels right.

 

 

 

(Kyungsoo isn't exactly "living the life", but the too small, horrible apartment feels warm and homey from that moment on and it's no longer _roommates_ what Kyungsoo and Chanyeol are, but more like _friends_ , and then it blooms into the inevitable _lovers_ that we see in movies.

Doesn't mean things completely changed, though.

"Chanyeol…"

"Yes, Soo?"

"Did you fucking leave the empty carton of milk in the fridge _again_?"

(…) "No, Soo."

"I swear to God."

"I love you, Soo."

(…) "I love you too.")

**Author's Note:**

> i was all about it until my mom told me to shower. i lost my focus. showers ruin everything.


End file.
